


Found Out

by lasairfhiona



Series: Finding Love [6]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ten bucks says he doesn't come back today"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

Calleigh did a double take when she saw Horatio walk into the lab.  In all her years of working with and knowing Horatio, she'd never seen him walk into the lab in anything other than a suit. In fact, she couldn't remember ever seeing him in jeans even when they would meet for lunch on a day off. Horatio's version of casual was chinos and a linen or cotton shirt in stead of a dress shirt. His dress shirt was wrinkled and left untucked and only lifted on one side enough to show and allow access to his firearm. His jeans were faded almost white and she was sure they were butter soft, he finished off with a pair of dock shoes.  The only thing consistent between the Horatio who walked through the door and the Horatio she knew was the badge and the gun clipped to his waist.

"Horatio?" Calleigh said as walked up to her friend while he was collecting his messages.

"Good morning Calleigh," he said with a smile as she came to a stop next to him. 

"This is a new look for you," she commented motioning toward his current mode of dress.  "Better not let Stetler see you," she added with a grin.

Shaking his head at her teasing, he also knew he was right.  "I'm headed to the locker room now.  I had planned on going home last night so I didn't bother take a change of clothes with me for today," he offered as an explanation, choosing to leave a lot of the story out. "Walk with me," he asked as he headed in the direction of the locker rooms.

"What's up"? she asked falling in step with him.

"I've removed my self yesterday's shooting case," he informed her.

"Why?" Calleigh wondered although she had a good idea based on what she'd witnessed, but it didn't mean she didn't need to hear it directly from him.

"Conflict of interest," he answered hoping she didn't pursue it any further.

"Because you knew one of the witnesses more than twenty years ago?"

"It wasn't casual, Calleigh. She was very important to me for a number of years and could be again very easily," he explained quietly stopping at the locker room door.

Calleigh looked at him closely.  Unless you knew Horatio you might not notice the difference right away, but she could see it. For the first time since she'd met him, with one exception of when Marisol was still alive, happiness reached his eyes when he smiled. "Good for you," she told him, reaching up and squeezed his arm. "You deserve it."

Taking her hand, he gave it a squeeze. "Thank you," he said quietly.  That she would support him unquestionly made him feel good. He'd counted on her unwaivering support on the job over the years, he just hadn't expected it to include his private life as well.

She watched as he nodded before turning to go into the locker room to change. 

Horatio deserved this. He deserved to be truly happy again. She'd seen what he went through when Marisol died and how he'd closed himself off, only briefly opening the door for Kyle.  Now it appears the door had been thrown wide open.

xoxoxoxo

Kerri spent the morning at the new gallery location in South Beach working with the contractor and architect for the artist studio portion of the space until the design was just the way she wanted it. She had been excited about opening a gallery and co-op studio here before but now with Horatio here it took on a whole new dimension.

When she hadn't been in meetings she was on the phone. First with Tara, her manager in New York, trying to convince her not to have a heart attack about the shooting after it had made the national news. Then with her daughter who wanted every detail about what happened and what the police were doing.  She couldn't help but smile at Amy's enthusiasm.  Her daughter's interest in forensics thanks to the TV shows was what made her get her degree in Chemistry and Forensic Science and why she had a job waiting for her in the New York Crime Lab.  She really should remember to tell Horatio about that. She had been tempted to tell Amy about Horatio but decided to do it in person because she knew she'd get the third degree and she'd rather answer her daughter's questions sitting down with a glass of wine than over the phone.

The text message she received mid-morning telling her when to meet Horatio for lunch had her smiling for no other reason but the fact it was Horatio she was going to be having lunch with him. The irony that they had fallen into old habits without a second though wasn't lost on her.

Another text message told her to delay arriving a bit due to him being called out to a crime scene so when she walked into the lab it was past the normal lunch hour and people were coming and going with purpose. "I'm here to see Horatio Caine," she told the receptionist.

"One moment, I'll page him for you," she told Kerri.  After a few moments she added, "He's currently out of the lab, if you'd like to have a seat and wait for him."

"Thank you," Kerri said as she took a seat on the benches in the lobby, the declaration that Horatio wasn't back yet didn't surprise her.  She watched as the people came and went.  Some completely ignored her presence, others glanced her way but continued on.  The curious were the ones who noticed her and then wanted to know more about her presence so they would ask the receptionist about her and who she was here to see.  She noticed a few more curious glances after they obviously learned she was waiting for Horatio.

She took her book out and opened it to read when she tired of watching people. She was only a few pages in when she received a text message from Horatio stating he was just leaving a scene and would be there shortly.

A chapter later, she heard her name being called.

"Ms. Reese?"

Closing her book and looking up, Kerri smiled. It was the big detective who'd taken her statement yesterday.  "Detective Tripp, is it?"

"Yes," Frank confirmed.  "Was there something you needed?" he asked wondering if she was here because of the case.

"No, I'm just waiting for Horatio," she replied with a smile.

"Would you like me to find him for you?"

"That's not necessary," she answered holding her phone up.  "He was delayed at a scene but he's on his way back now," she explained as she put her book aside.

Frank nodded then asked, "How's your arm?"

Reaching up, she touched her bicep.  "Good.  I gave it a salt water bath last night and it feels much better now," she answered.  She didn't need to tell the detective the salt bath consisted of skinny-dipping in the ocean with Horatio after making love on the beach.

"That's good." Frank hoped she knew how lucky she was to only a grazing wound considering how many rounds were actually fired and how many people was seriously wounded or killed.

They both turned when they heard Horatio say, "Frank."

"Horatio," Frank greeted moving aside so Horatio could see Kerri sitting in front of where he'd been standing.

"Horatio," she said as she set her book aside and stood waiting for him to join them.

Patting Frank's arm as he walked up to them he pulled Kerri to him and gave her a one armed hug and a quick kiss.  "Were you waiting long?"  he asked.

"I had my book," she answered with a smile.

Horatio shook his head. "You and your books..." he teased then looked over at Frank.  "We're going to lunch at <I>Salty Dogs</I>.  Would you care to join us?"

"Can I take a rain check until after we close the case?" Frank answered then added, "Horatio you should be careful.  You know Stetler will have a field day..."

"I removed myself from the case," Horatio interrupted.  "Calleigh is listed as lead and since I didn't collect any evidence all evidence is clean and never passed through my hands."

"Good," Frank declared then added, "Have a good lunch," before walking away.

Kerri looped her arm through Horatio's and declared, "Let's go.  I'm hungry," as she looped the straps of her bag on her shoulder.

"You're always hungry," Horatio teased.

"Not always," she denied with a laugh but knew he wasn't far off the mark.

xoxoxoxo

"Ten bucks says he doesn't come back today," Frank said as he walked up to stand next to Calleigh as she watched Horatio and Kerri leave the labs.

"No bet, he'll be back," Calleigh retorted, she knew Horatio's professionalism wouldn't let him blow off two days in a row. Of course she was surprised he'd actually taken the rest of yesterday off so maybe.

"Who was that Horatio left with?" Ryan asked as he joined them, having seen Horatio walk out the door with a woman.

"Wasn't she the witness from the shooting case yesterday?" Natalia asked having recognized Kerri from the scene.

"Horatio's involved with a witness?" Stetler interrupted as he overheard the last part of their conversation.

"He took himself off the case as soon as he realized he knew the witness and there would be a conflict of interest due to their past together," Calleigh informed the IAB officer

"Looks more like a present to me," Ryan commented.

"And future unless I miss my guess," Frank added, he'd seen them together and what he'd seen didn't speak of casual.  It spoke of long term. Forever.

"Horatio better watch himself," Stetler warned.

"He's not involved in the case and he's happy that's all that really matters," Calleigh told them defending Horatio's relationship.  She really didn't want to see any of them do anything that would hurt his chance of being happy


End file.
